Tales Of The Dog Eared Idiot And The PMSing Teen
by Neiti Louhi
Summary: 50 sentences on two of our favourite shinigami. Tsuzuki x Hisoka, various genres. :D [I'm sorry, I can't give a proper summary because this fic consists of 50 unconnected sentences.]


_**Title: **Tales Of The Dog-Eared Idiot And The PMS-ing Teen**  
Author: **_FrozenCellophane_ aka _urania-chan  
_**Fandom:** Yami no Matsuei  
**Pairing:** Tsuzuki Asato x Kurosaki Hisoka  
**Rating:** PG-13 (For a tiny bit of swearing...)  
**Beta:** The uber amazing **SweetLittleCat!** :D Sankyuu! xD  
**Disclaimer:** Nope, last time I checked they sadly weren't mine..._

_Okay, so here it is, the first thing I EVER wrote for a challenge. __Written for **1sentence**__ over at LiveJournal. (50 prompts, one sentence each. So this is more like 50 different sentences and not an on-going story. Like 50 very,very short stories! Heh. :)) _

_Enjoy!  
_

* * *

**Tales Of The Dog-Eared Idiot And The PMS-ing Teen**

---

**#01 – Comfort**

It's not as if Hisoka is weak and seeks solace in Tsuzuki's arms, but surely there's nothing wrong with the simple joy of being held?

---

**#02 – Kiss**

Tsuzuki can't even begin to count the times he regretted that he didn't simply lean down and taste those tender lips that one night in Nagasaki.

---

**#03 – Soft**

Tsuzuki isn't really as stupid and soft as it seems, and whenever he shows his cruel side, Hisoka gets a little more intimidated.

---

**#04 – Pain**

His head hurts terribly, and he tries to bite back a groan, which is escaping almost inaudibly, but it's enough to prod Tsuzuki into action, and go fetch Hisoka an aspirin.

---

**#05 – Potatoes**

Since French fries are the only meal Tsuzuki can cook without poisoning it, he prepares it every time Hisoka stays for dinner, and he really wouldn't mind eating it for the rest of eternity.

---

**#06 – Rain**

He stood there soaked and shivering, and yelled at Tsuzuki to simply piss off, but Tsuzuki just quietly draped his coat around his trembling shoulders because he knew that with Hisoka sometimes "no" meant "yes".

---

**#07 – Chocolate**

There's only one thing Tsuzuki thinks is sweeter than his beloved chocolate cake, and he knows he'll be smacked upright the head if Hisoka ever finds out what it is...

---

**#08 – Happiness**

Tsuzuki once vowed to himself, that one day he'll manage to make Hisoka smile, and see those wide emerald eyes light up with laughter.

---

**#09 – Telephone**

"'Soka, you're number one on my speed dial," Tsuzuki states proudly, but only gets a cell phone and a "baka" thrown at his head as a reponse.

---

**#10 – Ears**

Every time Hisoka yawns, Tsuzuki pictures him with pointed ears and a swishing tail because the boy looks so much like a stretching cat, and has to bite back a snicker.

---

**#11 – Name**

Tsuzuki usually wonders why Hisoka won't call him by his first name – Asato really isn't that bad, is it? – but whenever he hears that soft voice ask for him, he finds it really doesn't matter.

---

**#12 – Sensual**

The way Hisoka sometimes subconsciously chews on his pencil, slowly and almost _sensually_, drives Tsuzuki crazy, and it's the very reason why he doesn't get any paperwork done.

---

**#13 – Death**

"You know, when I die, I want you to have Byakko," a slightly feverish Tsuzuki announces, holding one hand up theatrically as if he was making an oath, while Hisoka calmly replaces the damp cloth, and replies, "Ha ha, very funny."

---

**#14 – Sex**

Whenever the moon glows red in the dark night sky Hisoka wishes there would be a way Tsuzuki could cleanse him from Muraki's possession.

---

**#15 – Touch**

When Tsuzuki lightly brushes his cheek, he does not shy away, but leans in, just a little.

---

**#16 – Weakness**

There's no way in hell he'd admit it, but Hisoka really has a soft spot for Tsuzuki's puppy eyes.

---

**#17 – Tears**

He cries silently when he walks back to the JuOhCho, Hisoka's still form pressed closely to his chest, and wishes he would have done better.

---

**#18 – Speed**

Nothing can possibly be as fast as Tsuzuki when he's gulping down sweets, except maybe for Tsuzuki when he's jumping to Hisoka's side to help him.

---

**#19 – Wind**

Stray leaves were blown across the swaying grass as Hisoka clutched the katana even tighter, his hands numb from the cold breeze, and swore to himself that he'd bring Tsuzuki back, no matter what.

---

**#20 – Freedom**

Footloose, Tsuzuki swirls across the wide area, like a child, with his trench coat fluttering, and suddenly Hisoka has to smirk.

---

**#21 – Life**

When he'd still been alive there had only been locked cellars, scoldings and pain from emotions so negative they'd weighed him down, now there was only peace and feelings to discover he didn't know yet.

---

**#22 – Jealousy**

Sometimes Hisoka wants to strangle Tatsumi because he seems to know Tsuzuki inside out, whereas for him everything about his partner is like a jigsaw puzzle yet unsolved.

---

**#23 – Hands**

The feeling of those careful fingers patting his head is only one of the many things Hisoka shoves away outwardly, but secretly treasures.

---

**#24 – Taste**

"If you were an ice cream, you'd be flavored mint," Tsuzuki says thoughtfully, and has to chuckle at the bemused look he receives.

---

**#25 – Devotion**

"You know I am yours, right?" Tsuzuki asks jokingly, but Hisoka shoves him away in real embarrassment.

---

**#26 – Forever**

When Tsuzuki said he'd always protect him, he probably meant it, but Hisoka just yelled at him because he still thinks that there are promises you can't keep, and he would rather be hurt, than see Tsuzuki's heart break along with one.-

---

**#27 – Blood**

Tsuzuki thinks he is stained, but Hisoka believes he has never seen anything purer.

---

**#28 – Sickness**

Tsuzuki almost likes it when Hisoka passes out from exhaustion because then he can carry him home all the way, and have him all to himself.

---

**#29 – Melody**

Although Hisoka'd never tell anyone, he still thinks that the soft humming of a deep, rich voice is the best sound to accompany his paperwork.

---

**#30 – Star**

When Tsuzuki declared that Hisoka looked like a celebrity, the boy just snorted, but a blush crept up his neck anyway.

---

**#31 – Home**

Hisoka once thought that when he died he found a place to belong; now he knows that isn't exactly true, but he'd only need to embrace Tsuzuki to be home.

---

**#32 – Confusion**

"NO!! Uhh, I mean... yes... kinda, but... no, just no!" Hisoka sort of shout-stutters and walks away blushing, leaving a grinning Tsuzuki behind.

---

**#33 – Fear**

The thing Hisoka dreads most, is that one day he won't be enough anymore.

---

**#34 – Lightning/Thunder**

Tsuzuki actually isn't afraid of storms, but he still likes to pretend and crawl into Hisoka's lap whenever a flash splits the sky in two.

---

**#35 – Bonds**

Some would say that Tsuzuki was practically attached to Hisoka; Tsuzuki'd just smile at that and continue to dog Hisoka with his big puppy eyes, Hisoka would merely snort in annoyance.

---

**#36 – Market**

Crowds always made Hisoka dizzy, the white noise of people's emotions blending with his own, so this time when he's standing among all these stalls he tries only to concentrate on the sheer affection radiating from his partner.

---

**#37 – Technology**

Whenever they run down a corridor in perfect cadence Tsuzuki believes that they have to be soul mates or something, but then again, who doesn't flee from Watari's inventions?

---

**#38 – Gift**

Hisoka fidgeted nervously with a plastic bag he was holding, and when he thrust it in Tsuzuki's hands, the older shinigami beamed brightly because he realized which date it was: February 14th.

---

**#39 – Smile**

It makes him sick to the bone to listen to Tsuzuki's fake laughs and see these idiotic grins plastered all over his face, when the only thing he wants, is Tsuzuki to simply _mean_ it.

---

**#40 – Innocence**

Hisoka's virginity is shattered, he knows that, and yet Tsuzuki believes he's rarely seen someone this innocent.

---

**#41 – Completion**

When Hisoka sighs softly and snuggles deeper into the folds of the black coat, he feels he's never been as whole as now.

---

**#42 – Clouds**

Sometimes Tsuzuki thinks of his mind as a darkened sky, and then Hisoka's bristling anger is his very own ray of light.

---

**#43 – Sky**

They lay together in the grass, Tsuzuki slowly traced circles in the air, following the patterns of the countless stars, and it was the first time in years Hisoka wasn't afraid at night.

---

**#44 – Heaven**

"Ah, an angel, so I have moved on...?" Tsuzuki asks faintly before he passes out, he doesn't even hear Hisoka mutter "baka" under his breath.

---

**#45 – Hell**

When Hisoka ran into the blazing inferno to safe his partner he didn't even fear dying; if he had left Tsuzuki alone he would have been dead anyway.

---

**#46 – Sun**

The only thing Hisoka can tolerate under the smoldering heat of Japanese summers is resting in the shadow, and Tsuzuki is most joyous just to lie beside him.

---

**#47 – Moon**

Standing under a cherry tree, he saw the red moon rising, and wished desperately he could be somewhere else, with someone who'd soothe him.

---

**#48 – Waves**

He looks at the surge that washes upon the sand, at the glittering path on the water that leads to the horizon, at the fiery color of the sunset, and regrets that he didn't make Hisoka come with him.

---

**#49 – Hair**

Tsuzuki thinks the fact that Hisoka punches him every time he says the boy's hair feels as silky as cat fur doesn't make it less true.

---

**#50 – Supernova**

"'Soka, with which kanji does one write 'supernova'?" Tsuzuki asks looking contemplative, and Hisoka answers hurriedly, continuing to stare at his load of field reports and figuring he really doesn't want to know where exactly _that_ should fit.

---

**Le Fin**

**--- **

* * *

Ahaha, that's it! If you kept readng till the end, I'm really happy:D 

Reviews make me squee. :D Pretty please??


End file.
